1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubrication methods and apparatuses and, more particularly, is directed to methods and apparatuses for replacing engine oil.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Nicholas Otto has been credited with the invention of the internal combustion engine which is the predecessor of the engines that are found in today's automobiles, trucks, etc. While present-day sophisticated engines may differ in appearance from Otto's engine, today's engines similarly require lubrication to reduce damaging friction that is generated between rapidly moving engine parts. Such friction can reduce the engine's efficiency and result in the accumulation of heat in the moving parts which can result in premature part failure. Engine designers have recognized this fact and have developed methods of utilizing liquid lubricants for preventing excessive wear and for removing heat from areas of relatively high temperature. Those lubrication systems typically comprise, among other things, an oil pump for circulating oil from a reservoir through the engine. The oil collects in a reservoir that is usually equipped with a drain plug for oil changing purposes and a removable oil filter is attached to the engine for filtering debris such as dirt and metal chips from the oil stream.
Many modern automobile manufacturers recommend changing engine oil at least every 3500-5000 miles depending upon the type of driving conditions that are encountered. In dusty environments, for example, more frequent oil changes may be warranted. Large trucks and earth moving equipment are examples of vehicles requiring frequent oil changes to prevent excessive engine wear.
Over the years, various improvements have been made to engine lubricants and lubricating systems. For example, chemically-enhanced and synthetic engine oils have been developed which contain materials that tend to cling to the cylinder walls and pistons to prevent those parts from experiencing excessive wear during initial start up. An even more effective system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,551 to Lulich which comprises a pre-lubricant oil pressure adapter that enables oil and oil pressure to be supplied to the engine before it is engaged to crank. The adaptor includes an oil pump that is linked to an oil system of an engine. When the engine is started, a delay switch allows the pump to operate, but it prevents the engine from cranking. The switch senses when the pressure is great enough in the engine and, thereafter, permits the engine to start. Other lubrication systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,525; 3,583,527; 3,722,623; 3,917,027; 4,061,204; 4,094,293; 4,112,910; 4,157,744; 4,199,950; and 4,502,431.
The processes of draining and adding oil have changed very little over the years. While arrangements of the type described above have been directed to improving the lubrication process, in many engine configurations, the design and maintainability of the lubrication system, nonetheless, often have not been primary design considerations. Thus, in many modern engines, oil filter access is limited, which can make the oil changing process difficult and time-consuming. Such prior methods involved removing a drain plug in an oil pan that is located at the bottom of the engine. The oil stream then exits the pan through the drain hole under the influence of gravity. To facilitate collection of such contaminated oil for disposal or recycling purposes, various types of catch pan arrangements have been developed. However, should the catch pan be improperly oriented under the drain hole during the entire draining process, oil can be splashed and spilled onto the engine and surrounding environment.
Many modern day engines employed in connection with earthmoving equipment can maintain 100 or more gallons of oil in the their lubrication systems. To drain such amount of oil solely under the influence of gravity through a typically small drain hole can take an excessive amount of time, leading to undesirable downtime of the machinery. Similarly, present day lubrication systems are typically filled through a fill spout through which the lubricant is poured under the influence of gravity. While a variety of different discharge spout arrangements for use with oil filled containers have been developed to facilitate the addition of lubricant into the engine, oil can be spilled onto the engine during the insertion of the container's discharge spout into the fill spout of the engine and also during its removal therefrom.
While the use of lubrication is necessary to reduce damaging friction and heat generated between moving parts of an engine, engine designers have appreciated that engine cylinders must also be cooled to maintain a lubricant film on the cylinder walls and other sliding surfaces. In particular, designers have appreciated that the cylinder heads, pistons, and exhaust valves must be cooled to prevent combustion knock or destruction of these parts from overheating. In addition, it is commonly known that the lubricant must be cooled to maintain a desired viscosity under operating conditions. To achieve such cooling, water or air cooling systems are generally employed.
In a water-cooled system, a water jacket arrangement is provided in the engine block for facilitating the passage of cooling water therethrough. Passages in the jacket communicate with a radiator which serves to cool the water as it flows through the radiator. To prevent the water from freezing and damaging the cooling system, an anti-freeze medium such as ethylene glycol is typically added to the water. At times, the water jacket can develop a leak which permits the water/glycol mixture to enter the oil stream within the engine which can result in damage to the cylinders and/or pistons. Prior lubrication systems have been unable to detect the presence of glycol, fuel or other unwanted chemicals in the oil.
Thus, there is a need for a method and adapter apparatus that can facilitate the pre-lubrication of an engine prior to the starting thereof that is readily adaptable to a variety of different engine configurations for ease of installation and maintenance of the lubrication system.
There is still another need for a method and adapter apparatus that can facilitate rapid evacuation or draining of oil from the lubrication system of an engine with minimal spillage.
There is yet another need for a method and adapter apparatus having the above-mentioned attributes that can also facilitate the rapid addition of lubricant to the lubrication system of an engine.
There is another need for a method and adapter apparatus that can facilitate the monitoring of the lubricant stream to detect the presence of unwanted chemical materials therein.